


花言葉 (Language of Flowers)

by acatone



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Flowers, Gen, M/M, im no hater HAHA, interpret it however you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatone/pseuds/acatone
Summary: Sometimes, a flower can say much more than words ever could.





	花言葉 (Language of Flowers)

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a genji-related prompt for a fic/ficlet, feel free to send me one at cyborgsparrows.tumblr.com via message or ask

Cherry Blossoms  
（桜）  
Gentleness, Kindness

Hanamura is known for their exquisite cherry blossoms that seemed to bloom all year long. Every year, people would flock to the district and watched the petals fall. The petals are gentle and beautiful, but truthfully, living among the flowers for a long time diminished their charm for Genji.

Yes they’re beautiful, but theyre everywhere and where’s the fun in that?

If he had to choose, he’d say that his favourite flower is freesia. Especially the yellow ones. Sometimes, in the warm summers, he’d buy himself a few stalks, just to put in his room, and let them wither slowly, leaving behind its cheerfully sweet aroma. Hints of peppery zing and citrus slathered with a sweet, floral and woody smell. His room always smells like freesias in the summer.

Freesia  
（不リシア）  
Childisness, Immaturity

Hanzo says that it fits him, the flower. Childish, immature, just like him, he says. Genji would ask, in turn, what Hanzo’s preferred flower is. His brother would shrug, and says it doesn’t matter. They dropped the conversation, and Hanzo left him with his flowers.

Genji spent the night thinking about the flower that fit his brother best. He looked up flowers and their meanings through his phone. It may be a little late to find this flower, but somehow, he managed to grab hold of one after scouting several flower shops. He put it in a small vase, left it in his room where his brother would see.

Peony  
（牡丹）  
Bravery, courage.

He knows that their father’s passing has been difficult for both of them, but it was especially difficult for Hanzo, who also has to take up their father’s mantle in leading the clan. The pressure has been great and on more than one occasion, he’d find his brother staring emptily at his room for hours during the night. He knows Hanzo finds it difficult to pull himself from the bed in the morning and carry on with daily activities. But he says nothing.

Unlike Genji, Hanzo never cried during the funeral, but he knows the loss hurt his brother more than anyone else. Not to mention all these responsibilities suddenly shoved to him. He must never have gotten the time to properly mourn, Genji thinks. Genji can’t help much, but he hopes at least Hanzo knows that he cares, and that he appreciates his bravery.

He finds Hanzo fiddling with the flower that night. His fingers gently, fondly stroking individual petals. Genji left without a word.

Maybe it was just his imagination, but Hanzo seemed to look at him a little more fondly then.

But alas, no flower would bloom forever. The petals will wither and fall and nothing will be left of the gentle petals or sweet smell. Like the flowers, Hanzo would grow tired of putting a brave face, and a courageous front. And in time, Genji will leave behind his naïvety and immaturity but for now, this would suffice.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please consider donating to my ko-fi at https://ko-fi.com/A6463ZHI   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
